Nunca Podre Olvidarte
by virginia260
Summary: Una dolorosa separacion..los llevo a odiarse....despues de seis años se vuelven a ver por un trato de sus padres...¿que pasara cuando se vean? ¿renaceran sentimientos del pasado? como reaccionara ella, cuando se entere que el esta a punto de comprometerse
1. Chapter 1

Porque el destino es cruel porque?, porque se empeña con hacerla sufrir primero fue con la cruel muerte de su madre, la cual fue obligada a presenciar; y ahora, ahora esta destrozada.

Él, él el amor de su vida, al que le entrego todo, al que le confío todo, al cual se le entrego en cuerpo y alma, el caballero de dorada armadura que la rescato de ese infierno al cual llamaba vida, el príncipe azul del cual toda niña sueña con conocer y vivir felices para siempre.

Que tonta e ingenua había sido al creer cada una de sus mentiras, le dijo que la amaba que la quería, que no importaba que ella fuera una adolescente de 15 y el ya de todo un hombre de 22 años de edad, que no la consideraba un juego solo por ser siete años mayor que ella, que no le importaría enfrentar a su familia, si estos la rechazaran, que desde que la conoció no ha podido sacarla de su cabeza que……que…..

Sacude su cabeza frenéticamente mientras unas amargas lagrimas salen de sus chocolates y opacos ojos, ojos que una vez tuvieron un brillo sin igual, otra de sus frases.

¡PURAS MENTIRAS!

Si eso eran, él solo la uso, tal vez para experimentar estar con una adolescente, o una virgen o ambas, que sabía ella, solo sabe que fue un juego para él un entretenimiento….

Como pudo, sus ojos, esos ojos ámbares los cuales la enamoraron, eran tan sinceros y cuando se entrego a él le dio la impresión de que le había entregado su corazón, no, no la impresión él le había entregado su corazón él mismo se lo dijo esa misma noche, o eso le hizo creer.

¿Porque? ¿Por qué tubo que jugar con ella?

¿Que no tenia corazón?, ¿acaso no sintió nada cuando ella le contó todo el sufrimiento que paso de niña? ¿O cuando le confeso que tenia miedo que él la dejara, solo por ser menor, o que él se aburriera por la poca experiencia que tenia ella en la cama?

Pero ante esta ultima pregunta el solo sonrío de la manera mas tierna que jamás hubiera imaginado, diciéndole que eso nunca seria un obstáculo, es mas que eso lo mantenía mas unido a ella ya él fue su primer hombre y el único en su vida.

Recuerda que después de la manera más posesiva posible le dijo que ella era de él egoístamente de él y que nadie se la quitaría ya que él no lo permitiría, después de eso le hizo el amor de la forma más tierna y posesiva para demostrarle su amor y que ella era tan solo de él.

Suelta una risita irónica para dar pasó a más amargas lágrimas.

Irónico, si, lo irónico fue que él mismo había sido quien la hecho de su vida, y sin ninguna explicación, solo diciéndoles cosas incoherentes.

"!que ilusa fuiste!"

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que la echara de su departamento.

Vuelve a sonreír.

Era cierto, eso era cierto, ¡maldita sea! Eso había sido una entupida ilusa, tonta, ingenua…y….y..

Arg!!!!!

El mundo no era color rosa, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero no era para que se lo hicieran recordar de la manera más cruel.

Su llanto, para cualquiera que la oyera, era amargo con claros sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, su corazón ya no seria el mismo, se lo había destrozado, y de una manera cruel.

Ella ya había terminado su preparatoria con muy buenas calificaciones y gracias a él…………….maldita sea ¿Por qué en todo lo que pensaba tenia que estar él presente?

Por que lo amaba, si lo amaba, más que su propia vida, estaba segura que no era un capricho de adolescente, sino amor de verdad, de ese amor que nunca vas a olvidar, jamás lograría hacerlo pero debía ser fuerte; y estaba segura que no volvería a sentir algo igual por nadie, si ya estaba decidida, no se volvería a enamorar.

Aceptaría la propuesta de su padre….si aquel hombre que la había abandono cuando esta había nacido, no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería en su vida…y pensar que tenia razón él le dijo que inuyasha taisho la iba a lastimar, pero claro, ella de ilusa, no le creyó y ahora esta pagando las consecuencias.

Pero ya no mas, aceptaría su propuesta se iría del país, a Estados Unidos, con él, estudiaría para trabajar en la empresa de su padre, él le había propuesto eso, otra vida, diferente, le dijo que ahora se iba a reivindicar, le daría lo que no le dio de niña, lujos, cosas, todo lo que soñó.

No era que le interesara lo material, pero la situación en la cual estaba lo ameritaba, si necesitaba de su ayuda y él parecía sincero cuando se lo ofreció hace una semana, así que aceptaría, no tenia opción, lo haría; conocería a su medio hermano…sota, según su padre tenia diez años.

En parte estaba feliz siempre quiso un hermano, y alo mejor con eso lo olvidaría, o por lo menos aprendería vivir sin él, ya que aunque tratara de hacerlo jamás lo lograría nunca, siempre algo se lo recordaría y mucho….

Se levanto del piso, en el cual paso horas llorando, para dirigirse hacia la mesita de noche y agarrar el teléfono, marco el número que le dio para localizarlo.

_Corporación shikon buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle?_.- oyó que decía una voz de mujer, seguramente su secretaria.

Me comunicaría con el señor takanashi, por favor.- se lo responde mien tras algunas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos.

_De parte?.-_se lo pregunto

Dígale que de kagome higurashi.- se lo respondió sabiendo que no tardaría en atenderle.

_Enseguida se lo comunico señorita_.-se lo dice rápidamente la chica.

Escucha la voz de la chica _"señor takanashi, su hija esta en el telefono"_ para luego escuchar su voz

_Hija, que bueno que me llamas, me imagino que has aceptado mi propuesta_.- se lo escucha.

Si.- le dice simplemente.- tenias razón….sobre él.- se lo hace saber.

_Ves te lo dije, pero no importa ese imbecil ya no sabrá mas nada que tenga que ver contigo.- se lo hace saber muy seguro, él podría ser muy cruel, pero cuando se trataba de su familia solía serlo aun mas._

Tengo algo que decirte.- se lo dice y hace saber, es mejor decirle ya no tiene a nadie mas que a él.

_No tienes nada que decirme, ya lo se todo y no te preocupes no estoy enojado, es mas nunca podría estarlo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya lo he arreglado todo, porque ya me imaginaba algo así.- escucha que se lo dice sorprendiéndola ¿Cómo se había enterado?.- ese idiota no sabrá nada así que puedes estar tranquila, te parece que mi chofer te recoja ahorita, ah por cierto reserve los boletos y tu avión sale dentro de tres horas,_

Pero…pero no tendré tiempo de arreglar mis cosas.- se lo dice, como lo había planeado tan rápido.-

_Quieres cambiar de vida cierto?.- Se lo pregunta e interpreta su silencio como un si.- y por lo de las cosas solo mete lo que consideres que es valioso para ti, ya que lo tendrás todo nuevo, te lo dije te daré lo que nunca pude darte, ya no pasaras mas sufrimiento, así que alístate, el chofer te esperara, y ya veras que cuando te montes en ese avión empezaras una nueva vida, ya nunca estarás sola.- se lo hace saber escuchando como dice un "si" débilmente.- entonces nos vemos dentro de dos días, mi vuelo sale mañana en la noche,.-se lo hace saber._

Ya después pensaría la forma de vengarse de los taisho siempre les había puesto el ojo encima, ahora tenia la escusa perfecta, para vengarse, bueno aunque su venganza ya empezó el solo hecho de convencer a kagome de que no le dijera nada era una muy buena venganza, le Daria en lo que mas le dolía.

Una sonrisa malévola surco su rostro, tomo el teléfono marco unos números…

Bueno Kasubi, ve por mi hija y llévala directo al aeropuerto.- dice con una voz un poco malévola y seria.

Si señor naraku.- escucha que le dice su fiel chofer y guardaespaldas

Continuara………….

Al fin!!!! Aprendi a subir historias después de tantos meses…soy feliz.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Reencuentro

Gracias a AllySan, piccola-sstregga, y muy especialmente a Hidari Kiyota, graciias a ella pude publicar el fic. Asi que este episodio esta dedicado a ella…grax otra vez

Me alegra mucho que les gustara….de verdad..es algo que hago por diversión..

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (ya que si asi fuera estaria recorriendo el mundo ¬¬) son de rumiko sensei (te alabo rumiko por crear a inuyasha…por permitirnos entrar en tu mundo, un mundo maravilloso que nos hiso reir, llorar, y sobre todo soñar…grax por no hacer de mis tardes un aburrimiento….¬¬creo que me excedi ^_^U)

6 años después.

En la gran ciudad de Nueva York, entre el ruido del tráfico, y las discusiones de las personas por motivos realmente estupidos; en sus calles se encontraba una lujosa limosina, color negro, aunque no tan larga para no llamar la atención.

En ella se encontraba una joven ejecutiva, alrededor de los 21 o 22 años de edad, vestida con una falda pegada color negro que le llegaba por las rodillas abierta unos diez centímetros por atrás, pegada a su cintura realzándola; unas pantys medias negras, una camisa blanca de botones y suelta, metida por dentro de la falda, aunque salida un poquito dando la impresión de estar holgada y una chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, especial para las mujeres, realzando su figura; con tacones punta aguja especial para ejecutivas.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño ajustado, dando la impresión a todo el que a viera de una imponente ejecutiva; en su delicado rostro unos pequeños lentes con la montura negra combinando perfectamente con su ropa.

En sus manos tenia un lapto, donde verificaba las cuentas, y las finanzas de las empresas, sus estados y todo lo referente a ellas.

Termina lo que estaba haciendo, cerrando su computadora y quitándose los lentes para ponerlos en su regazo, suspira, recordando todo lo que había vivido después de llegar a esta ciudad.

Cuando termino su carrera empezó de una vez en el manejo de las empresas, siendo guiada por su padre, y a decir verdad, ella, las había sabido manejar, incluso su padre se lo dijo, que era excelente en los negocios. Aunque ella sabia la razón la mayoría de los tratos comerciales que había cerrado, sus representantes eran hombres y todos al verla se babeaban por ella, aunque ella demostrara un buen papel para la negociación, sabia lo que le convenía y lo que no, ellos cerraban el trato por sus encantos. Aunque los otros donde las mujeres eran representantes se cerraba mas rápido, ya que por ser mujeres, intuían rápido lo bien que les beneficiaria el negocio.

En eso años había desempeñado un excelente papel, tanto que ya era reconocida a nivel mundial, todas la empresas deseaban cerrar negocios con "kagome takanashi."

Si su padre después de mucho insistirle, la convenció, ella acepto ser reconocida por él.

Cabe destacar que lo que ella poseía era de diseñadores exclusivos, desde que se vino a los Estados Unidos su vida dio un cambio drástico, su padre cumplió lo que dijo todo la dio era sumamente caro, lujoso y, tenia que reconocerlo, eran cómodos; le dio joyas de toda clase y precios, zapatos de todas las formas tamaños y colores, como nunca imagino, ropa, y hay que destacar el sedal plateado ultimo modelo, que le dio al sacar su licencia; y todo lo que usaba para vestirse era de diseñador, el no la dejo comprarse nada todo era hecho por lo diseñadores, aunque de vez en cuando, a escondidas claro, se compraba cosas.

Ahora que lo piensa mejor, es humilde, aun posee humildad, si porque cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera vuelto, arrogante, presumido, con ansias de poder……pero ella no, ella siguió igual….claro ya no era tonta ya había madurado, pero nunca dejo esa parte de su personalidad, y eso la llenaba de orgullo, ella no se dejo corromper por el poder ni el dinero.

Sonríe ante sus pensamientos.

Sota si su hermano sota, era todo lo que imagino, era un niño lindo, aunque había perdido a su madre a sus cinco años, pero era su hermanito y también era muy humilde, nunca presumía nada y siempre compartió todo era muy amable y sabia diferencia cuando una mujer se le acercaba por interés.

Un ruido, muy conocido para ella, la saca de sus pensamientos, revisa su cartera y lo encuentra, su celular, sonando, sonríe al saber de quien se trata.

Hola, mi amor.- se lo dice una vez contestado el teléfono, que por cierto no tenia botones era táctil y poseía todo lo de una computadora, en un tamaño muy adecuado para ella, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

Si vida claro que pienso en ti.- se lo responde

Claro mi vida eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás.- se lo hace saber.

Claro mira mi vuelo sale hoy, justo ahorita voy rumbo al aeropuerto.- se informa

Si claro mi vida cuando regreses de las vacaciones con mi hermano, se Irán a Japón y por supuesto que yo personalmente los estaré esperando.- se hace saber.

La ropa ya esta en Japón.- se lo responde ante la pregunta un poco tonta de él.

Claro que te extraño, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte, de besarte, y de que me cuentes todo.- se lo hace saber y es la verdad desde que ese hombre llego a su vida, todo cambio, pensó que no estaba preparada, pero a la fina si, y es lo mejor que tiene.

Si bueno asta pronto…….besos claro que pensare en ti…..y tu piensa en mi…..bueno nos vemos chao mi amor….ah y salúdame a shipo.- se lo dice mientras escucha como cuelgan, guarda su móvil en su cartera, tenia que admitir que era algo posesivo.

Señorita hemos llegado.- se lo anuncia Kasubi.

Ah?...a si gracias, estaba un poco distraída que no me di cuenta.- se lo dice con un poco de pena.

No se preocupe.- dice mientras se baja y le abre la puerta.

Ella sale con su cartera en el hombro, camina hacia su avión privado, con un porte único y exclusivo, dejando a todos los trabajadores boquiabiertos, y a la vez con el corazón roto al verla subir a ese avión, claramente esa chica era mucho para ellos, era de otro mundo del cielo.

Esta ya arriba, en el ultimo escalón, contemplando a la ciudad que la vio madurar, que la ayudo a olvidar, pero ahora se dirigía hacia su tierra, para verlo, pero estaba segura no se derrumbaría ante él, ella ya no era aquella ingenua niña que una vez conoció y utilizo.

Por que tenemos que hacer negocios con él padre, y porque yo?.- lo pregunta un ojidorado muy furioso, con aquella ropa informal, unos jean negros ajustados y la camisa blanca desabotonada por los tres primeros botones, dejando a la vista un apetecible pecho, aunque se veía muy poco, pero era irresistible.

Porque es necesario, ya sabes es mejor tener al enemigo cerca y no de lejos.- se lo dice un señor idéntico a el, pero claramente mayos rondando los cincuenta años, pero que él claramente se puede aplicar la frase de que "es como el vino mientras mas viejo mas sabroso", vestido con un traje de ejecutivo color azul obscuro, con la camisa blanca, pero sin corbata.

Y tu porque, como sabrás, sesshomaru se fue de viaje, y yo me tomare dos días libres.- se lo dice respondiendo a sus preguntas, mientras que lo ultimo se lo hace saber.

Solo suelta un "feh" muy molesto, claro los demás viajando y el tiene que enfrentarse al imbecil de naraku.

Ah, se me olvidaba él no vendrá personalmente.- se lo hace saber, dejando a un sorprendido ojidorado.

¿Que naraku no iba a cerrar el trato personalmente?

Si como lo oyes.- se lo dice al ver la cara de confusión en su hijo.- el mando a su hija y a su abogada.- se lo hace saber.

Su hija?.- se lo pregunta aun mas confundido, ¿él no tenia era un hijo?

Si yo también me sorprendí, pero bueno, al parece la reconoció hace seis años.- se lo hace saber mientras detestaba el recipiente de vidrio que contiene whisky, para servírselo.

Ah y ella llega mañana en la mañana, a cerrar el trato, y una cosa más ella será la presidenta temporalmente.- se lo hace saber.-

¿que?.- lo pregunta muy enojado.

No te alteres ni que fuera de todas nuestras empresas, es solo la textil, la que vamos a fusionar, no las demás, además fue la única forma en que acepto el trato; y he revisado el curriculum de esa jovencita, para la edad que tiene es muy eficiente.- se lo hace saber.

Que edad tiene?.- lo pregunta inuyasha no podía ser menor que él y si lo era pues solo un año.

Veintidós.- se lo dice sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo, ha de admitir que al principio también se sorprendió y más por lo que le dijo.

Y no es todo, ella es la responsable de que él haya extendido su imperio, casi como nosotros, al parecer tiene muy buen ojo para las negociaciones.

Ósea que ella era la razón por la que su imperio se extendió durante tan poco tiempo?.- lo pregunta impresionado, de que prácticamente una niña, consiga eso, aunque debe de haber una explicación.

Ah, y lo a hecho legal y sin tener que acostarse con nadie, dicen nuestros socios que es un encanto, que con su porte basta para que firmes el contrato.- se lo hace saber con una mirada picara.

No me veas así sabe que tengo novia.- se lo dice al saber lo que piensa su padre.

Esa modelo nunca me ha agradado, kagome es mejor que ella.- se lo dice al pronosticar lo que sucederá a continuación.

¡Te dije que no quería que pronunciaras ese nombre en mi presencia nunca mas!.- se grita alterado con una clara muestra de dolor en sus ojos.

A mi no me gritas, y no creo que esa niña era lo que nos dijiste.- le responde su padre de la misma manera.- además la prefiero mil veces que a esa modelucha interesada.- se lo dice mas calmado, cosa que molesta aun mas a inuyasha.

Pues tú no la conociste verdaderamente, ella es peor que kikyo, kikyo podrá ser interesada, pero me ama, y además ha dejado la obsesión por el poder, me ayudo a superar lo de "esa".- s lo hace saber con mucha furia en sus ojos.

Pues.- empieza a decir el imponente empresario.- no creo que exita nadie que sea peor que kikyo, y sabes podrás casarte con ella, e incluso ire a ese matrimonio, pero nunca la aceptare, es mas para evitar problemas ni le dirigiré la palabra.- se lo hace saber con suma tranquilidad.

No te atreverías.- se lo dice retándolo.

Pues pruébame.- respondiendo ante el reto mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta.- y te quiero a primera hora en la empresa, para que selles ese trato pasa lo que pase.- esta vez se lo dice con un tono que demuestra lo mucho que le podía costar el no hacerlo.

Ve como su padre cierra la puerta del despacho, porque le recordó a kagome?, nunca le perdonaría lo que hizo.

Pero una duda recorría su mente y era que su padre le dijo que sellara ese trato pase lo que pase, que tenia que ver ese entupido trato con kagome?.

Veía por la ventanilla de ese espectacular vehiculo aéreo el cielo tan despejado, unas pocas nubes que surcaban el cielo, logro divisar un arco iris completo, algo que la hizo sonreír.

Revisaba la copia del contrato para negociación, así que ella seria la presidenta, y el vicepresidente seria…..

Abre sus ojos enormemente al saber el nombre de aquella persona, era la misma a la cual trato de olvidar.

Y allí nuevamente esta el destino, porque cuando logro superarlo, se le viene esto, no entendía que había hecho allá, para que kami le hiciese eso.

Además se había enterado, por las revistas, que pronto se iba a comprometer con ella, con la que supuestamente no había tenido nada, para luego casarse. Ahora que lo piensa hizo bien al obedecer a su padre en una ocasión en la que quiso hablar con él, pero gracias a su padre no cometió esa barbaridad.

Bueno si él hizo su vida, ella también la haría, tal vez esto es una prueba para matar de una vez por todas el amor que aun siente por él, bueno no matarlo, pero enterrarlo tan profundamente, que aunque ella misma quisiera, no pudiera desenterrado.

Sango!.- exclama emocionada, una vez que se baja del avión, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella para abrazarla.

¡Amiga!.- dice la pelicastaña, ella iba igualmente vestida que su amiga con la diferencia de que lo negro iba en azul-marino y tenia era un pantalón, e igualmente zapatos con tacón punta aguja.

Ambas se abrazan eufóricamente, aunque solo tuvieran un mes de no verse, igual era como un año para ellas.

Bien vamos a la empresa a cerrar el trato.- lo dice kagome una vez separadas de ese abrazo.

Pero estas segura, amiga?.- se lo pregunta un poco preocupada.

Claro, dormí bien además antes de llegar a casa me gustaría salir de esto se una buena vez.- responde desviando su mirada, bien sabe que su amiga no se refería a eso.

Sabes a lo que me refiero.- se lo dice un poco más seria.

Si lo se.- se lo dice algo cabizbaja.- pero ya lo supere, y aunque me derrumbe por dentro no le demostrare debilidad, por lo menos no enfrente de él.- se lo hace saber con voz quebradiza.

Solo atina a abrazarla, para consolarla, y siente las lágrimas de su amiga.

Llora todo lo que quieras, llora enfrente de mí, desahógate, para que muestres dureza enfrente de él.- se lo dice como consejo, ya una vez paso por eso.

Entran a la limosina una vez que se separan, ya dentro de ella sango seca su rostro con un pañito, para luego, retocarla, ya que con las lágrimas se le corrió.

Bueno cuando llegaran.- pregunta un impaciente peliplateado.

Paciencia amigo Mio.- le responde su abogado un joven bien vestido con ese traje de gala, muy adecuado para la ocasión cabello de color negro un poquito largo, atado a una colita, ojos azules.

Ya cállate miroku.- se lo dice bebiendo un vaso de whisky.

Señor la señorita takanashi y su abogada la señorita hitakawa acaban de entrar a la empresa y los esperan en la sala de reuniones.- se lo informa kana, su secretaria, hermana menor de su cuñada kagura.

Esta bien.- se lo dice para colgar, lo que le faltaba, que esa mujer se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondía.

Déjame adivinar nos esperan en la sala de juntas, cierto?.- se lo pregunta.- ah y piensas que se toma atribuciones que no le corresponde….

Si ya sabes lo que pienso para que lo preguntas?.- se lo dice fastidiado mientras se dirigen hacia la dichosa sala.

Entran y lo primero que ve es a la abogada revisando los papeles, la cual dirige su mirada hacia ellos enfocándola en miroku.

Puede ver que este cuando la ve dibuja en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras ve como esta solo frunce el seño para volverse a concentrar en los papeles.

Los estábamos esperando.- escucha que lo dice una voz femenina que logra paralizarlo de pies a cabeza, mientras su corazón latía a mil por horas ¡imposible!.

Solo ve como la silla, que supone él que estaba ocupado por ella, se mueve para revelar a su portadora, la cual se levanta ante su mirada atónita.

¡kami era ella, ¿Por qué?!

Ya firme los papeles señor taisho, le toca a usted.- se lo dice firme, puede que por fuera demuestre dureza, pero por dentro solo sabe kami como no se a derrumbado al verlo, esta mas atractivo de lo que recuerda.

Solo se queda petrificado, cuando ella se levanto, la había detallado y estaba mucho más hermosa y deseable desde….desde la última vez.

Señor taisho estoy esperando a que firme los papeles.- se lo dice un poco impaciente, ya quería salir de allí.

Kagome?.- lo pregunta, aun no lo puede creer.

Señorita takanashi para usted, y le agradecería que los problemas personales se resolvieran fuera de esta empresa, no se si este de acuerdo conmigo.- se lo hace saber, si, si ponía esa norma seria una barrera mas que le impediría hablar con él.

Su semblante cambio de uno de sorpresa a uno de odio, y le dio los papeles a miroku, quien no quitaba esa estupida sonrisa, cuando confirmo que todo estaba en orden los firmo.

El trato ya esta cerrado.- anuncio sango una vez que miroku y ella firmaran los papeles.- ya podemos irnos kagome.- se lo informa sango notando el ambiente tan tenso que se estaba formando en esa sala, ya que ellos no habían dejado de mirarse con esa mirada de odio, ni por un segundo.

Kagome recuerda que tienes que llamar a sen.- se lo recuerda a su amiga, observando como esta sale de su "trance".

Inuyasha por su parte observa que ante aquel nombre,¿Quién será ese fulano? ella reacciona y rápidamente ordena las cosas para luego tomar su cartera y dirigirse hacia ellos, se impresiono del porte y la gracia con la cual caminaba, era perfecta.

Disculpe caballeros, pero me retiro, adiós, señor taisho.- lo dice mientras lo enfoca.- lo espero puntual.

Usted no me dice lo que tengo que hacer.- se lo hace saber con odio en su mirada y en su voz.

Le recuerdo que cuando se firmaron los papeles quedo estipulado que yo seria la presidenta.- se lo informa.

Temporalmente.- le responde con desafío.

Si, pero en estos momentos lo soy y mientras no salga de esta empresa, esta obligado a obedecerme.- se lo dice formando una risa de superioridad.

Soy lo suficientemente capaz para…

Pues si lo fuera su padre hubiera hecho algo, no cree?.- se lo pregunta pelinegra sabiendo bien que dio justo en el clavo, su orgullo.

Kagome sen.- escucha que se lo recuerda sango.

Si.- se lo dice.- adiós caballeros, señor taisho lo espero mañana puntual.- se los dice muy educadamente a los señores pero lo último se lo dice a inuyasha con voz autoritaria, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Se decide hacer lo mismo que ella salir de la empresa, sale dejando aun confundido miroku,

"Mi amor, mi vida perdón por no llamarte cundo llegue…." La escucho gritar a todo pulmón dentro de la limosina.

Esa frase basto para encender sus sentidos, aunque ya la limosina había arrancado, eso lo puso furioso el solo hecho de que alguien estuviera con su kagome le carcomía el alma.

Un momento su kagome?

Eso dejo de hace mucho tiempo, quizá nunca fue "su", eso ultimo lo piensa con cierta tristeza.

Sacude frenéticamente su cabeza, que demonios le pasa, ya la había olvidado, no?.

El no podía estar celoso? O si?


	3. un viejo y querido amigo

**Hola eh vuelto…si si ya lo se mátenme (¬¬ aunque entonces no abría conti…)**

**Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (ya que si así fuera estaría recorriendo el mundo ¬¬) son de Rumiko Sensei**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en su nueva habitación, en la mansión a las afueras de Tokio, tendida en su cama descansando, la verdad era que no había descansado mucho en el avión.

Hecho un vistazo a su habitación, era muy grande, se dividía en tres salas una era una especie de recibidor, con muebles de tapicería claramente fina, de un color beish en todos sus matices haciendo una combinación exquisita; Una mesita en el centro con su florero, el cual contenía sus flores preferidas "los jazmines", y ni hablar de las alfombra, parecía terciopelo o seda, lo cierto es que era muy suave, los cuadros que adornaban esta sala eran de paisajes naturales, especialmente bosques, praderas, flora y todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza terrestre.

La otra sala tenía una cama enorme matrimonial con sabanas de seda igual que las cortinas que caían al rededor de esta, pegado a la pared de en frente, a la cama, estaba un televisor LCD de lo ultimo en tecnología, 71" pulgadas; sus mesitas de noche a los lados de su cama, una estaba adornada de puras fotos de ella y su familia, la otra tenia lo común un despertador, un peluche, de osito para ser exactos, de color blanco con matices claros en azul; y una foto que era muy especial para ella.

Su gran escritorio el cual sus gavetas esta bajo llave, ya que guarda documentos importantes, sobre el tenia mas fotos pero estas eran de la universidad y mas fotos de su familia; su computadora portátil, un cilindro para poner lápices, lapiceros, colores, etc..; todo claramente ordenado.

Un closet enorme, el cual tenia tres divisiones, en una tenia un sin fin de ropas de todas las clases, en el otro estaba otro sin fin de pares de zapatos, y en el ultimo joyas, de todas clases, colores, tamaños, y precios.

Había otro closet pequeño, al lado del principal, este contenía solo la ropa de gala y del trabajo.

Casi se queda boquiabierta cuando se entero que el closet se habría con un control remoto, mas pequeño que su celular, era sumamente increíble.

Su habitación era de color crema, un color ideal que no perturba su sueño como se lo había dicho el decorador. Con cuadros que reflejaban frutas y uno que otro paisaje, pintado en esa misma tonalidad; a decir verdad ese color la relajaba.

Las cortinas eran del mismo color crema pero mas oscuro.

La última sala era el baño, esta era enorme, tenía una enorme bañera, perfecta hasta para diez personas, y poseía todas las funciones para hacer del baño una delicia.

Al frente estaba la ducha la cual también era enorme, y por su puesto, la sala en donde estaba el lavamanos y el inodoro, estos estaban al fondo de esa salita, ya que esta tenia cojines, era como una sala para descansar antes del baño, ideal para meditar.

Las paredes tenían un color azul marino y los cuadros que las adornaban eran del mundo marino, a decir verdad lo pidió así se relajaba en el mar, le encantaba todo lo natural, preferiblemente lo marino.

Suspira mientras una sonrisa surca su rostro, tuvo que llamar a sen inmediatamente después de salir de la empresa, se puso un poco bravo cuando no lo llamo cuando llego, pero después le explico y ya se reconciliaron.

_Inuyasha_

Si lo había visto y estaba realmente muy apuesto, definitivamente ese traje de ejecutivo le sentaba bien, incluso se veía mas maduro.

¿Pero…? ¿Por que la miro con odio? Bueno ella no se quedo atrás, pero en todo caso ella es la que debería de estar furiosa, no él.

Pero bueno, lo que pasa es que no soporta que alguien sea mejor que él si eso, el idiota lo único que le importa es el orgullo y lo de él que dirán.

_¡Imbécil!_

Se encontraba tendido en su cama simplemente con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se podría apreciar su bien formado torso con algunas gotas traviesas deslizándose por este, realmente una imagen perfecta, era como apreciar la estatua de un dios griego.

¿Por que? Porque justo ahora, que supuestamente empezaba a organizar su vida?

Tantos años de dolor por su causa, y cuando, supuestamente, logro _"olvidarla"_ y rehacer su vida, aparece!.

¿¡Por que!?

Apretó fuertemente los parpados de sus ojos, impidiendo que las lagrimas salieran de ellos, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Él la amo de verdad, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, incluso, el enfrentarse a su padre, aun cuando en esa época le importaba mucho su orgullo; todo eso lo dejo de lado cuando la conoció, parecía tan ingenua, tan inocente, pero no todo resulto ser una mentira.

¡No! No lo permitiría, en dos semanas se comprometería con kikyo para, después, dentro de seis meses casarse con ella y formar la familia, que había soñado.

_Una familia_

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando la conoció, quiso una familia con ella, claro al principio lo negó pero con el paso de las semanas todo su mundo empezó a girar alrededor de ella; no podía dejar de pensar en ella en cada cosa que pensaba, ella estaba allí.

Pero eso se acabo, ya no se dejaría manipular, nunca mas!.

Se levanto con pesar de la cama, se dirigió al closet y saco unos calzoncillos; después de ponérselos se tiro nuevamente en su cama y se durmió pensando en Kagome.

Así que ya llego interesante.- lo dice un desconocido hombre.- al fin….

Y pensar que empezó como un favor y termino obsesionado con esa mujer, bueno el pasado no importa, el la tendrá cueste lo que cueste…

_Kagome takanashi será suya._

Crees que este bien no avisarle?.- pregunta una extraña voz.^

Claro será una sorpresa.- se lo responde.

Pero sigo insistiendo en que hay que avisarle.- se lo reclama.

No te preocupes.- lo dice para calmarlo.- ella no esta furiosa total…si no me equivoco no la ve como en un mes cierto?.- se lo dice al tratar de sacar la cuenta, de cuanto tiempo no regresan a casa.

Además papa nos acompañara.- se lo informa.- así que no abra problema.

Bueno…tienes razón…además ya quiero verla la extraño mucho.- se lo hace saber, al tiempo que hay un dejo de ilusión en sus ojos después de semanas la vería.

Abre sus ojos lentamente, al principio vio todo borroso, las luces mezcladas, pero con el pasar de los segundos su vista se fue despejando, mientras, inútilmente, intentaba reprimir un bostezo.

Al reconocer su habitación, se sienta en su cama alzando lo más que puede sus brazos y arqueando su espalda, oyendo el crujir de algunos de sus huesos, sintiéndose aliviada, mientras hacia los movimientos para estirarse.

Con movimientos perezosos se levanta de su cama, descalza se dirige al baño, una ves allí puede observar su reflejo en el baño, su cabello estaba desordenado, pero como su cabello no tiene el problema del esponjado, dándole un apariencia, a todo aquel que la viera, sexi, muy sexi; su rostro estaba perfecto a decir verdad, ahora que lo piensa se ve mucho mejor sin maquillaje; aunque también se notaba, en el, que se estaba recién parando ya que sus parpados estaban a medio abrir; ella estaba en calzones con una simple franelilla, que a pesar de ser de tela delgada no se le veía nada.

Después de revolverse mas el cabello, lleva su mano hacia la mesita que estaba en la esquina del baño, para tomar un pequeño objeto, puede ver claramente las agujas del reloj marcando las 6:30pm….

Se queda mirando esa hora por largos minutos como si aun no entendiera lo que dice, cuando sale de su trance abre sus ojos de golpe…¿¡tan tarde es!?.

Se desviste lo mas rápido posible, y de mete en la ducha para darse un baño rápido y frío, para ver si el contacto del agua fría puede despertar sus, aun, adormilados músculos, y en efecto, ese contacto termino por despertarla; se termina de duchar y sale envuelta en una diminuta toalla, que apenas le cubre su parte trasera, pero para que una toalla grande si nadie va a entra a su habitación…?.

Busca algo sencillo pero femenino, ya que su amiga sango al llegar a la mansión le dijo que venia por ella a las 7:30pm, para ir a un restaurante semi-formal y cuando le pregunto para que, ella simplemente le respondió que era una sorpresa. Busco dentro de su armario y encontró lo que buscaba un sencillo vestido azul cielo, se lo puso y le gusto como le quedo, era de tiras con dos dedos de grosor, un poco ajustado en la parte de arriba de sus pechos, y de allí hasta su cintura era holgado, no enmarcaba su cintura, pero que claramente se notaba que la tenia; en su cadera tenia una especie de cinturón del mismo vestido, con una pequeña hebilla de plata con forma circular, la cual tenia unos diminutos diamantes incrustados a su alrededor; de allí hacia abajo el vestido tenia capas unas mas largas que otras pero que, la mayor llegaba, tres dedos mas arriba de la rodilla, pero por detrás era un poco mas largo, no tanto, solo un poco por debajo de la parte posterior de las rodillas; estas capas era sueltas, lo que hacia que jugaran con el caminar de ella, enmarcando su porte al hacerlo.

De maquillaje solo se hecho dos sombra una azul cielo y la otra era un poquito mas obscura; se las disfumino de tal manera que hacían que resaltara el color de sus ojos, también se coloco crayón negro para resaltar aun mas sus ojos, se podría decir que el crayón era mágico; tenia una mirada muy seductora; para terminar el maquillaje se puso un brillo; se puso unas sandalias color plata con unos que otros adornitos en diamantes, eran de tacón alto, lo cual le hacia resaltar sus largas y bien torneadas piernas; en su cabello solo se coloco un adorno, de plata también, con incrustaciones de diamantes, se lo coloco en la parte derecha del costado del su cabello; era una flor de liz; esta pieza resaltaba mucho en el cabello, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y terminaba en unas exquisitas hondas, que cualquiera juraría que eran de peluquería; se coloco unos zarcillos que hacían juegos con los demás accesorios, del mismo material; una pulsera de plata con su nombre hecho en diamantes era lo que adornaba su mano derecha; y el toque final fue una gargantilla de plata con una pequeña flor hecha de charoski azulado.

Se dio una ultima mirada al espejo y se quedo loca, cualquiera diría que es otra persona; se veía muy distinta, mas linda….sonrío para si misma, que do muy satisfecha de su trabajo……se preguntaba que diría Jakotsu si la viera..???? Una sonrisa adorna su cara al imaginárselo, _"siempre he dicho que deberías ser modelo"_ eso seguro es lo que le diría.

Oye una melodía, la cual anuncia un mensaje texto, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra su teléfono y puede ver en la pantalla, que el mensaje es de sango, oprime en la pantalla lo que dice abrir, para así poder leer el mensaje:

_Amiga no podré ir a buscarte…_

_Pero ya encontré a alguien que lo hago…._

_Nos vemos en el restaurante._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Tú mejor amiga._

_SANGO._

Por que no le extraña??...bueno esperara a ese alguien mientras llega, tal vez un poco de diversión con unos amigos no le vendría nada mal.

Baja hasta la sala para esperar a la persona que la vendrá a buscar, sin embargo no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco intimidada, aunque no lo demostró, ante la mirada tan descarada que le daban los sirvientes a su cuerpo. _"hombres…..eso es en lo único en que piensan"_ fue lo que pensó al llegar a la sale de recepción y sentarse en uno de los muebles para esperar a la persona; porque será que eso es lo único que buscan ellos…sexo…es lo único en lo que piensan, al parecer todo gira alrededor de eso del sexo…..

Niña pero que hermosa te ves.- escucha que se lo dice la voz de una anciana, que bien sabe de quien se trata.

Nana tsubaki.- menciona la muchacha al ir hasta donde se encuentra la señora y abrazarla; ella era mas baja que kagome, un poco rellenita, portaba un vestido color caqui hasta mas debajo de la rodilla con unas pantys medias blancas y un chaleco tejido del mismo color que las pantys; su rostro tenia unas arrugas, pero claramente se podía observar que fue una hermosa mujer de joven, ella era un poco morena con los ojos grises profundos, y su rostro demarcaba mucha sabiduría; ella estaba cerca de los 60, bueno eso diría ella, aunque ahora que lo piensa la nana nunca le dijo su edad, ya que según ella eso no se dice y que es muy feo cuando a una se lo preguntan……

Estas muy bella.- se lo repite al mirarla de cabo a rabo y detallarla.- y mejor de todo es que lo que tienes es natural, diría que eres la envidia de todas.- suelta un sonoro suspiro.- quiero que sepas que yo de joven tenia una figura como la tuya.- dice mientras suelta otro sonoro suspiro.

Kagome solo sonríe tontamente ante el gesto de la señora, sin embargo fueron interrumpidas por el sonar de un timbre. Yureisei, el mayordomo, fue inmediatamente a abrir la puerta.

Señorita, alguien la solicita.- lo anuncia aquel señor mayor un poco mas alto que ella, vestido con aquel uniforme que lo distingue de los demás empleados; por el tono de voz de notaba que era muy culto y también distinguido por su porte al caminar, totalmente recto.

Recuerda cuando llego a la casa en los Estados Unidos, en ese tiempo ellos estaban allá; le sorprendió mucho el porte y la distinción del señor, en realidad fue él quien le dio unos tips para caminar como ahora lo hace; recuerda que en su lenguaje no hay ni una mala palabra, también fue él quien le enseño a hablar dependiendo de la situación.

Dile que pase, por favor.- le dice muy gentilmente con una sonrisa, mientras se dirige a la sala de recepción, ya que se había alejado de dicha sala para abrazar a su nana.

Cuando llega al salón encuentra a un joven muy apuesto sonriéndole muy educadamente, se le hacia muy familiar, era alto muy apuesto, tenia facciones varoniles, su piel era de un tono canela claro, sus ojos eran de un color gris oscuro, su cabello era negro un poquito largo calcula que no debía de sobrepasar su mentón; pero que ahora estaba atado a una colita en la parte posterior arriba de la cabeza. Iba vestido con un traje semi-formal, el vestido era de color caqui oscuro igual que la chaqueta, contrastando con el traje la camisa era blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos; sus zapatos eran beish oscuro. Realmente una imagen impactante, estaba segura que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Él joven llega hasta donde se encuentra kagome y le toma la mano.

Mi nombre es suikotsu, bella dama.- se lo dice aquel joven mientras besa su mano, haciendo que se sonroje.

Debo decirle que ese sonrojo le resalta aun mas su belleza.- le dice mientras le regala una hermosa y calida sonrisa.

Podría jurar que su rostro esta totalmente rojo ya que sentía mucho calor en sus mejillas.

Es….muy amable, señor suikotsu???.- dice un poco pensativa….suikotsu….donde habrá oído ese nombre..mmm….no…imposible dirige su vista de nuevo a el y….si!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

SUIKOTSU!!!!!!!.- exclama emocionada mientras se abalanza hacia él para abrazarlo.

Vaya creí que no me recordarías Kag!!!!.-dice un tanto emocionado mientas la estrecha mas, dios como la había extraña pero…donde estará???.

Kag.- la llama mientras ambos se sueltan.- donde……..

Esta de vacaciones con mi hermano y papa.- responde al ya saber a lo que se refería.

Él solo sonríe le toma la mano y hace que una vuelta para admirarla mejor.

Vaya…yo diría que te sentó muy bien.- dice un tanto nervioso al detallar el muy bien formado cuerpo d su antigua amiga.

Todos me dicen lo mismo.- dice un poco apenada.- me alegra de que estés devuelta en el país.- se lo confiesa.

Yo también.- lo admite.- cuando regresen de su viaje me avisas me gustaría conocerlo.- se lo confiesa.

Claro.- le responde.

Bien a lo que vine, ya nos podemos ir??.- pregunta mientras le ofrece brazo como todo un caballero.

Claro.- dice contenta aceptando su invitación.- oh espera.- le dice mientras se dirige a donde esta el mayordomo el cual sostiene un abrigo color blanco de tela no tan sencilla pero tampoco gruesa, de color blanco. Después de ponérselo pasa su brazo por el del chico, como en los tiempos de caballeros y princesas.

Ambos salen muy contentos, mientras un par de señores mayores suspiran al ver la escena, su niña merece otra oportunidad, y ese joven parece ser muy bueno, si ya es tiempo de sus niña haga su vida además no seria solo por ella….

Se encontraba en una estupida cena, en un estupido restaurante para celebrar el estupido regreso de su estupido hermano, ja! Como si a él le importara. Para colmo kikyou esta con una mala cara porque no estaban en un restaurante mas lujoso, eso se lo había reclamado antes de salir; pero ella no entendió y se puso un vestido muy lujoso. El vestido era de color rojo pasión con brillantes de bordado, y un escote no muy destapado pero si lo suficiente como para despertar la imaginación de cualquier hombre.

Inuyasha, hijo porque no has dicho nada.?- se lo pregunta muy curioso por su padre, mientras bebía un poco de champaña.

Debería???.- pregunta sarcástico mientras levanta un ceja.

Últimamente estas muy amargado Inuyasha,.. algo que yo no sepa.?.- pregunta una muy curiosa Kikyou harta del comportamiento de su prometido, desde la mañana esta así de amargado, y ella quiere saber el por que.

Yo creo que fue por cierta persona que vio esta mañana.- dice una tranquila kagura, con voz despreocupada, mientra bebía de su copa; ella iba vestida con un sencillo vestido de color blanco con fucsia, tenia un escote en forma de V no muy descotado, si no normal; la caída del vestido era sencilla, tenia unos volados muy sencillos pero bonitos, y del lado derecho era mas corto, le llegaba seis dedos por arriba de la rodilla y del lado izquierdo era diez dedos por abajo de esta; tenias unas sandalias de tacón alto de color fucsia.

Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada acecina, muy acecina a kagura, pero que fue contrarestada por la mirada fría, gélida, que le dedico su hermano como diciéndole _"dile algo y considérate muerto"_ .

Ya llegue, que me perdí?.- pregunta una niña con voz inocente. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido color naranja con beish sin mangas y hasta las rodillas, con unas sandalias blancas con brillantitos.

Nada interesante créeme.- le responde Sesshomaru. Se queda viendo por unos segundos a su hija adoptiva, aun recuerda cuando la conoció. Hace tres años que esta en su vida, podría decir que gracias a ella no perdió a Kagura….

Pero mira quienes van entrando.- dice kagura mientras observaba en la entrada a dos personas recién llegadas. Los puede observar muy bien ya que ese restaurante a pesar de ser semi-formal, tiene varias plantas y ellos se encontraban en la segunda pegados a la baranda, dándole una visión perfecta de las personas que entran.

Kagome!?.-susrra inuyasha, pero con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los presentes

Continuara……..

Ja! Creyeron que no respondería a sus comentarios verdad?..Aun que no las culpo..Pero como dije..Se los responderé además se los debo.

**caroaome****: **de verdad me agrado que te gustara mis fics^^ . y no te preocupes por las palabras…se lo merece..pero a mi historia le falta aun..^^…y discúlpame por favor, el retraso..jajajaja y si después de todo..si esta celoso muajajajajaja soy mala..jajaja bueno esta vez tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible…nos vemos..Espero te guste este..^^

**  
****Miko Fleur****: **T_T también extraño la comu..si es muy chévere encontrara a viejos amigos… y ya leí el fics que me recomendaste..Aunque no recuerdo si deje reviews? Pero si me gusto ^^ ..jejeje espero que algunas cosillas se te sean aclaradas con este capi…

**piccola-sstregga****: **grax…ojala este capi te guste igual…^^ y si e lo merece lo veremos mas a delante..

**Alcalime****: **me alegra que te gustara…y e aquí la conti…espero te guste^^..

Como vemos en este capi incorpore algunos personajes, el mas importante Suikotsu (obviamente), este personaje será muy importante en mi historia ya verán…

InuYasha deja ver algo de su pasado…las cosas se irán revelando a medida de que pasen los capis…`otro personaje que también ayudara o empeorara las cosas será Kagura…..

Jeje no diré nada mas…espero les guste el capi……no me vayan a matar¬¬ ya que entonces quedarían mas intrigados…jajaja mentira esta vez intentare actualizar mas rápido…

Nos vemos…

Saludos desde venezuela…

Jejeje como adelanto diré que el padre de inuyasha empeorar las casas o mejor dicho las hara muy interesantes….muajajajajaja..jejeje nos vemos ahora si chau ^^


End file.
